If only they would
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: People who seen this movie ask both these questions: What if Tiana and Naveen kissed when Ray was talking about Evangeline and What if Naveen Proposed to Tiana? My first P.O.V's!


**Lol I was thinking this story for a few days. Then finally, the words got to me. So NOW I need to put these words on Paypu!!(Yes a word for paper) Time to read and enjoy. This is Tiana's P.O.V. I own NOTHING!!! Although…….**

**Audience:No!!**

**Me:This isn't your fanfic now is it??!**

**please enjoy!!!**

Dancing with him was kind of like learning to walk. I never danced in my life since I kind of do work a lot. And yes, I agree with the words now. Naveen smiled at me and made a look as if to say we were going to go in the water. I smiled and we both jumped in the water. The water was kind of cool, even though it was summer. But me and Naveen didn't care. We just danced to Ray singing about Evangeline.

The words were so sweet.

_Love is beautiful_

_Love is Wonderful_

Naveen grabbed my hand and we both shot out of the water like a canon. I could kind of see the view of the bayou when we were up in the air. I laughed alittle. It was really pretty up there. Finally, we landed on a leaf. Naveen slid off and gently helped me off. He had me still in the air and lowered me down. He looked at me and I looked at him. I smiled at him. Naveen smiled at me with his brown, tired, eyes. My eyes sparkled again, didn't they? I hate it when they do that. Naveen gave me a cute look.

I put my hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel his hand on my back lift me up to him. I could tell he had his eyes closed too.

**Now HERE is the part when this would have happened.**

I opened my eyes to look at him. My breath stopped for a second. One reason: His lips were close to mine. I wanted to make him stop and tell him it was Latie who he was going to have to kiss. But no. I closed my eyes again and….

**Audience:AUUUUUGH QUIT STOPPING!!!!**

**Me: I'm sorry!!! But I'm just thinking how romantic this scene is going to be.**

**Audience :Well, KEEP WRITING!!!!  
Me: FINE!!!!**

I pushed him toward me and made my lips get to his. It was really weird. The only people who kissed me was my parents. They would kiss me on my cheek when I went to bed. Well, I never kissed a guy I like as a friend. Or a person who messed with Frog Hunters. OR a person who messed with the shadow man.

Naveen kept his lips on mine. I opened one eye. Ray and Luis had relieved looks on their faces. I gave them a quick look that said 'Get lost!'. Ray smiled and made Luis leave us alone. Naveen let his right arm let go of my back. I was really worried I was going to fall of the lilly pad and fall in the water. When I felt like I was going to fall, Naveen quickly put both his hands on my arms to keep me from falling. I really got lost in this moment. I closed my eyes to enjoy it

**The end**

**Audience: NO!!!!**

**Me: FINE!!!!! I'll put another part okay!?!?**

**Audience: Yay!!!!!!!!!**

**Now here's the part where they are in the boat. This is if Naveen actually proposes to Tiana. NAveens P.O.V**

"Tommorow, with your help. Our dream is finally coming true" Tiana said o me. My hand was in her hand "Tommorow?" I repeated. I was _really _confused. " If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever." She said. I sighed. We sat there for about a few minutes then finally I said "Tiana, I love….." Tiana looked at me with a smile. I clutched the walnut "you" I said finally. Tiana's eyes grew big. Then she smiled at me with her sad, brown eyes. "Really??" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Tiana scooted closer to me and gave me a hug. I sat there, stunned. Then finally, I gave her a tight hug. "Then I said "Tiana…." Tiana looked at me with a big smile on her face. Her smile brightened me up.

I got up and I could tell she was thinking I was going to leave. I bent down and got her to stand up. I bent down and quickly said "Will you marry me??" I was thinking she was going to say no. She stared at me with her smile growing. I could see that her eyes were filling up with tears. Then Finally, like someone got life to slow down, she nodded. Happiness warmed we right up. It was like someone had poured a hot drink down my throat. I smiled really big and grabbed Tiana in a hug. She gave me a tighter hug. Finally, she turned me to her and gave me a kiss right on my lips. I stood there, confuzled. Then I returned the kiss. I was thinking how awesome this night was.

**now I wrote another are you happy?**

**Audience: NO!!  
Me: OH COME ON!!! Your going to kill me!!!**

**Yes this was a cute fanfic I was thinking**

**Confuzled:Confused**

**My friend says that word and I stole it from her, Hehe he.**

**Please Review**

**TianaxNaveen foreva!!!  
On deviantart, there is a ADORABLE picture of Tiana and Naveen kissing under Mistletoe.**


End file.
